Zones
Castle Zone Effects Castles have the following Zone Effects: Traps, Fast Enemies, Tough Enemies, Strong Enemies, and Air Penalty. They are calculated thusly: Traps = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Fast/Tough Enemies = (Traps / 2) Strong Enemies/Air Penalty = (Fast/Tough Enemies / 2 ) Enchantments Castles have a random chance to drop equipment with the Protection enchantment, increasing armor. Items Castles have a random chance to drop Noble Jewel. Enemies Castles can spawn: servants, bandits, sprites, orcs, wind and water elementals, nobility, living armor, soldiers, and knights, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically royalty or military leaders. Cave Zone Effects Caves have the following Zone Effects: Swarm, Strong Enemies, Fast Enemies, Earth Penalty and Air Penalty. They are calculated thusly: Swarm = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Strong/Fast Enemies = (Swarm / 2) Earth/Air Penalty = (Strong/Fast Enemies / 2 ) Enchantments Caves have a random chance to drop equipment with the Retribution enchantment, causing damage back to enemies when they hit you. Items Caves have a random chance to drop Strange Mushrooms. Enemies Cave can spawn: bats, slugs, dragons, kobolds, goblins, trolls, gnomes, troglodytes, ogres, wyverns, earth elementals and giants, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically Chieftains or Warlords or other tribal leaders. Crypt Zone Effects Crypts have the following Zone Effects: Water Penalty, Ravage, Spoil, Toxic Enemies and Toxin. They are calculated thusly: Water Penalty = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Ravage/Spoil = (Water Penalty / 2) Toxic Enemies/Toxin = (Ravage/Spoil / 2 ) Enchantments Crypts have a random chance to drop equipment with the Leech enchantment, healing the character when they take out of combat actions. Items Crypts have a random chance to drop Clay Urn, which contains riches but bestows a curse. Enemies Crypts can spawn: zombies, skeletons, spirits, grave robbers, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, reapers and shadows, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically corrupted crypt keepers or liches. Labyrinth Zone Effects Labyrinths have the following Zone Effects: Lost, Traps, Fast Enemies, Tough Enemies and Strong Enemies. They are calculated thusly: Lost = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Traps/Fast Enemies = (Lost / 2) Tough/Strong Enemies = (Traps/Fast Enemies / 2 ) Enchantments Labyrinths have a random chance to drop equipment with the Chaos enchantment, causing enemies to become confused when attacked. Items Labyrinths have a random chance to drop Puzzle Box, which can be solved for a big xp boost. This takes time and energy to do. Enemies Labyrinths can spawn: minitaurs, clockwork monsters, maze lurkers, and living walls, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically wardens of the maze. Pyramid Zone Effects Pyramids have the following Zone Effects: Cursed Enemies, Traps, Tough Enemies, Fast Enemies and Strong Enemies. They are calculated thusly: Cursed Enemies = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Traps/Tough Enemies = (Cursed Enemies / 2) Fast/Strong Enemies = (Traps/Tough Enemies / 2 ) Enchantments Pyramids have a random chance to drop equipment with the Looting enchantment, which increases the amount of gold and gems you loot as well as increase the likelihood of rare drops. Items Pyramids have a random chance to drop Ankh, which will automatically resurrect you if you die, as long as it is in your inventory. Additionally, pyramids can spawn Clay Urn, Holy Water, Noble Jewel, Puzzle Box, and Strange Mushroom. Enemies Pyramids can spawn: mummies, scarab beetles, jackals, sand elementals, cobras, sandworms, werejackals, animated clay statues, and crocodiles, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically ancient reanimated royalty or guardians of the pyramid. Temple Zone Effects Temples have the following Zone Effects: Blessed Enemies, Traps, Fast Enemies, Fire Penalty and Luck Penalty. They are calculated thusly: Blessed Enemies = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 75) Traps/Fast Enemies = (Blessed Enemies / 2) Fire/Luck Penalty = (Traps/Fast Enemies / 2 ) Enchantments Temples have a random chance to drop equipment with the Healing enchantment, healing the character when they take out of combat actions. Items Temples have a random chance to drop Holy Water, which deals significant damage to enemies and grants an xp boost if they die from it. Enemies Temples can spawn: imps, serpents, zealots, fire elementals, temple guardians, devils, animated statues and demons, in addition to the generic enemies that can spawn in any area. Elite and boss enemies are typically lost or corrupted Clerics or other religious leaders. Winter Wonderland Zone Effects Winter Wonderlands have the following Zone Effects: Freezing, Fast Enemies, and Swarm. They are calculated thusly: Freezing = (difficulty / 25) + (scene / 50) Fast Enemies = (Freezing / 2) Swarm = (Freezing / 2 ) Enchantments Winter Wonderlands have a random chance to drop equipment with the Frost enchantment, increasing armor. Items Winter Wonderlands have a random chance to drop Snowball. Enemies Winter Wonderlands can spawn: reindeer, elfs, toy makers, snow beasts, icy demons, ice elementals, ice giants and ice dragons. Elite and boss enemies are toy makers, winter patriarchs/matriarchs.